


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 05: Playoffs, Playoffs, I’m Dying, Playoffs

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short episode, we bring you hockey news, hockey fic recs, and a call to arms (or at least a call to ask) any questions you have for us!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 05: Playoffs, Playoffs, I’m Dying, Playoffs

[sorry this post was delayed, this episode went live April 7th - my bad - Abby]

Short episode this time around (only 47 minutes, we’re sorry, we are) in preparation for the extra-long episode we have planned in two weeks. Be prepared.

*

This episode in hockey news:

The NHL standings. WHO’S GONNA MAKE IT??  
The Avs have no defense, and Patrick Roy is okay with that.  
Jonathan Quick is awesome, always, but he did something cool.  
Oilers fans are unhappy. Like, real unhappy. Ben Scrivens is a folk hero. The Oilers fans apologized.  
Princess Phaneuf don’t take no shit, okay.  
The Leafs are a burning ship.  
Gillis is like, me or Torts, PICK. Among other things.  
Alexandre Burrows is waxing poetic about AV.  
Adam Oates is in the hot seat. He criticizes Ovie all the same.  
Ted Nolan has finally, officially, been named head coach of the Sabres.  
Bob Nicholson has resigned as CEO of Hockey Canada.  
The Russian national team has a new head coach.  
Lots of people are injured: Geno and his foot, Bobby Ryan has a ‘hernia’ (ahem, pregnant, ahem), Bobrovsky has the flu, Duchene is out, Toews is out, and Adam Burish’s hand is a masterpiece of awful, dear lord.  
Evander Kane is being sued for assault. (Which, hey, he really needs this in his life).  
Tartar and Helm were evicted from a game their house. Lol.  
Ryan O’Reilly finally got a penalty.  
Sidney Crosby might play all 82 games. (He didn’t).  
The OHL playoffs are still going strong.  
A small taste of Sheldon Keefe’s outrageous life story.  
Dalen Kumchey quit mid-game.  
The Frozen Four!!!!!  
Masterton nominees (get it, Dominic Moore).  
Terry Trafford’s suicide.  
*

Fic Recs! From Kay, Carol and Erica.

*

A few weeks ago, the ever gracious fourfreedoms sat down with us for a long chat about fandom, fic, and the ever-evolving dynamic of Kane and Toews. Find a transcript of our interview with fourfreedoms [here](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/post/81962229616/hockeyfact-interview-fourfreedoms).

*

For the next episode, we’re leaving ourselves open to your every inquiry: ask us anything. Seriously, we mean anything (how will Kay’s epic tradefic end; why does Abby think she’s Faulkner; how does Carol really feel about Erik Johnson?) Submit your questions as comments [on the site](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/contribute/), as emails (as always, you can find us at hockeyfactpodcast@gmail.com), or as [tweets](https://twitter.com/hockeyfactpod). You’re also more than welcome to submit asks anonymously on [tumblr](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/). Questions can be for hockeyfact as a collective, or for individuals. Forgotten who we are/our pseudonyms? Find more info [here](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/post/82217317025/seriously-ask-us-anything).

The plan is to answer these questions live, on-air, using Google Hangouts on Air. The tentative airtime is April 21st, 10:30 p.m. EST/7:30 p.m. PST.

Not only will you hear our ridiculous cackling, but you’ll see our faces as well. Be prepared. Ask us something good ♥

*

Next episode, look out for a spirited discussion on warnings in fic tags.


End file.
